The Jersey Devil
by IdDieForYou
Summary: [Repost] New chapters up to chapter 7 now! Sorry for the long wait in update. Same story, same thing...just more of it now! '
1. Veronica DiAngelo

Hi! My first story...yea, the one thats gonna suck cause its first. Let me apologize in advance, kay? Anyhoo, as some of ya know I lack any form of talent and so my inspiration comes from the storylines me and my friends have already played out in RPGs we created. And well...for some reason I was watching DareDevil the other night and I remembered an old one we had done when the movie first came out. Its a fairly good story I would say, we just never got around to finishing it. ::shrug:: so thats where I come in I guess. Anyway, how ya enjoy? Reviews for my first time please?!

_.::Yup this is a re-post, I had to go through and fix some minor mispellings and such that kinda stood out enough just to bother me...nothing major, you didnt miss anything::._

* * *

As we all know the original characters are born from the mind of the ever so wonderful StanLee. Except my own...created for RP purposes of course. Toodles!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Veronica DiAngelo**_

* * *

"Ugh! Shut up!"

The annoying beeping sound of a alarm clock rang out, echoing through her small apartment of the Spring Garden complex. Her arm flung out, knocking the clock to the floor. She mumbled and rolled out of her face down position and onto her back as she stared up at the slightly chipped away ceiling. She sighed.

"My life is shit..."

She muttered to herself. Suddenly she heard the soft purr come to her ear with a light brush of fur against her cheek. Angelo, a pure white cat with honey colored eyes. He was a stray she had found following her home one day.

"Aww, well good morning there baby boy. Your hungry huh?"

She smiled and sat up slowly, the cat steadily watching her movements as his tail swung back and forth. She slid over to the side of the bed, her feet touching the ground as she winced just slightly, having stepped in last nights potatoe chip crumbs as they stabbed the bottom of her feet.

"Ugh...I need to clean up around here."

She stood up, and blinked to hear the pounding sound of loud knocking at her door.

"Mrs. N-n-nelson..."

She stuttered and quickly turned her head to the calender on the wall. Of course it had to be on the wrong month, she hurried over and pulled up the page.

"No! Not Sunday!"

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, hopfully she wasnt heard. She looked to Angelo who rubbed his head against her leg, looking up.

"Shh...how about I take you out for breakfast okie dokie? We'll go out the back."

She went into her closet, not one of the neatest kept places but she could find her way around fine. Her usual apparel normally consisted of a pair of hip hugger jeans, old red converse sneakers, and her usual faded pink tanktop. There was no time to really fix wild mass of black locks that feel down to the middle of her back. A swift comb through with her fingers, and she was at her window sneaking out through the fire escape.

"Pss Pss, c'mon Angelo. C'mon."

The cat jumped up into her lap, then onto her shoulder as she crawled out and slowly shut the window quietly. Looking down off the railing, she patted Angelo on the head feeling his claws dig into her skin slightly as she started to climb her way down the fire ladder on the side of the building. It led into the alley and out into the sidewalk.

"See, its easy to avoid that old hag on rent day, isnt it?"

Veronica smiled, full of herself and her stealth technique. Suddenly she looked up, seeing 3 teenage boys rough housing just towards the end of the alley, near the large brown dumpster. She rolled her eyes, they were Mrs. Nelsons 3 'precious' grandsons...

"Not these punks again..."

She mumbled as she walked past, being over heard by the oldest.

"Hey...you got somethin ta say ta me?"

She turned around, arching a thin brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, you think we's just a bunch a punks huh?"

"First, you need to stop being a high school drop out, and work on your grammar skills kid."

She said, not giving it any second thought as she turned and kept walking on down the sidewalk. the boys all gave each other a look, and began to walk up behind her. the smallest, and obviously the youngest was about 10 years old, the middle child just had his 12th birthday and the oldest was 19. They were fairly popular in the SpringGardens Apartment Complex for being annoying, loud, and rude to almost everyone.

The smallest, ran out in front, causing her to pause for a moment. The second was at one side, the oldest at the other as they formed a triangle around her.

"There something you boys want? What is it? Ya want me to go buy ya cigarettes or somethin? I do have beter things to do then hang out with a bunch of hormonal little boys..."

Angelo, now perched on her shoulder, hissed loudly, swatting his paw out.

"And by the looks of it, seems my cat doesnt like you guys either. So what do you want?"

The oldest made a sly remark, he must have been something like a leader to the other 2 younger ones.

"I dont care what yer pussy says babe, I think you need to start bein nice to me and my brothers here...or we'll have your bitch ass out on the streets like that!"

"Please...just because your my land lady's grand kids, doesnt mean I'll hesitate to bat your ass like your mother should have."

"Hey bitch! Dont you talk about our moms like that!"

She stepped forward, snatching his wrist tightly with one hand as she held it up over his head, and looked down at him.

"I'll rip your pants down right here in the middle of street and give you a good old fashioned ass kickin right here for everyone ta see...Dont test me reject."

Before she knew it, the little one ran forward into her legs as the middle oldest stepped to side as she fell backward, knocking into the man behind her. The boys all laughed and ran off down the side alley where they came.

"Fucking kids..."

She said, standing up slowly as she turned around to see who she ran into.

"Oh! Im so sorry! I didnt-"

The man smiled, bending down to pick up his walking stick. By the sunglasses she could tell he must have been blind. But found it awkward that he knew where his walking stick was...exactly.

"I...uh...yea, sorry. Y'know the kids around here, real jerks and all. Im a Jersey girl myself, moved here about a year or so ago."

"Well your still new to New York then...you should really watch what your doing."

He said with a slight smile. She smiled too and kneeled down to pick up her cat as he lept into her arms.

"I'm Veronica."

She said politely, moving a starnd of hair behind her ear.

"And I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you."

* * *

First chapter...interesting? No? It will, trust me. Please? You do trust me right? Right?! 


	2. By Day By Night

_**Chapter Two: By Day By Night**_

* * *

Later on Veronica found herself walking into her normal morning hangout spot. The little corner cafe. She walks in, Angelo tagging at her feet behind her as she walks over to sit at the table by the window.

"Man, you really dont know what your missin..."

Foggy commented, watching the women walking in. Matt sat silently, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Y'know man...not to be rude or anything...but...do ya ever just wonder what it would be like? Y'know, to see again and all?"

"No...not really."

"Well I mean, they got new medical stuff and all...doctors can do almost anything these days man. I mean, you live in New York! The biggest city in the world, and you havent even seen it."

"I've seen enough of it as a child..."

Foggy paused for a moment, placing his hand on the side of his coffee cup and looked over to see a woman standing by the side of the table.

"Matt?"

He picked his head up, turning to the familiar sound of what was Veronica's voice. She smiled.

"I thought it was you."

Foggy looked questionable.

"Friend of yours Matty boy?"

Matt nodded.

"I met her just this morning. Veronica, this is my friend Franklin Nelson."

She nodded, holding her hand out to him as he shook it and smiled.

"Just uh, call me Foggy...everyone else does."

She laughed a little.

"I'm Veronica DiAngelo, its nice to meet you uh...Foggy?"

Matt stood up, pushing his chair in as he turned his head to Foggy.

"I have a few things I wanna check over at the office."

"Huh? Oh uh, yea...I'll go with ya, I need to finish up on my column."

Matt turned his attention to Veronica again.

"Maybe tomorrow morning...we'll have coffee."

Foggy elbowed him in the side, muttering.

"Smoothe Matt...real smoothe."

She nodded.

"Alright, that sounds fine to me. Um, same time?"

Matt smiled some.

"Sure, same time then."

**Later That Night**

Another happening scene at 'The Hell Hole' a newly popular strip club that popped up in the down town area of Hell's Kitchen, localed just around the corner of 'Josie's' Bar.

"Veronica! Get your high paying ass in my office right now!"

The voice of a very angered club owner rang out in the dressing room. The girls all looked around, but no Veronica in sight.

"Were is she?!"

Unknwoing to the girls of the bar, this particular club owner has a second life outside of what would be known as Mr. Fisk. was also the infamous King Pin himself. His obvious large structure was enough to keep the girls in line, but nothing worked beter then that overpowering tone in his voice.

"Dammit! Once any of you see her, you tell her Im looking her! You all got that?!"

The women nodded, as they all stood there quietly until he left. Not but a few minutes later did Veronica come rushing in through the back door.

"That was for me wasnt it? You can hear that beast all the way dow the street!"

One of the girls walked up to her.

"He's really mad this time, what did you do? He's been yelling and yelling all night for you."

"I...uh, have no idea?"

Veronica quickly got changed. It was customary for the girls of 'The Hell Hole' to wear the usual skimpy little she-devil costumes which mainly consisted of a bright red vinyl material. Thigh high red boots, elbow length red gloves, and something like a strapless one piece outfit. Of course it had the corny little devil horn head band, and elastic pointed tail that almost reached the ground.

She walked into his office, just standing in the door way. He must have been in the middle of some kind of meeting. There ws a man sitting in the chair infront of his deask, though all she could see was the back of head covered with a beanie cap.

"Ya wanted ta see me?"

Mr. Fisk clutched his hands on top of his desk and nodded to her slowly...a kind of way that just sent a chill up her spine. She stepped forward, standing beside the man in the chair, though she still could not see his face because he had his head down...and seemed to be widdling at a pencil with a paperclip. She looked across the desk to her boss.

"Do you know...why...I called for you?"

"No...not really."

"What is it that you do for me exactly Veronica...?"

His tone seemed calm, though she knew he was far from being calm.

"I work for you."

"Yes I know that, but what...exatly...is it that you do?"

"...Um...dance?"

He jumped up from his seat, slamming his 2 palms ont he top of the desk with a loud thud of a noise that made her jump back just a bit.

"YOU CHEAT ME OUT OF MY MONEY! Thats What You Do!!!"

"What?!"

He walked around the side of his desk as she took a step back. The man in the chair seemed calm...and continued to widdle away at the pencil. Veronica looked up with frightened green eyes, her short 5 foot 2 body was nothing as the huge man seemed to tower over her baring down.

"I..."

"Uh uh...no excuses Miss DiAngelo, I simply suggest you give me back my money...or something is going to happen that you might not want to happen."

After that was said, she could hear the other man let out a sort of snicker. She looked back up at the massive wall of man in front of her.

"Im sorry...I...Im just having some financial problems thats all, I mean...I got things I gotta pay and-"

"And now you have one more thing to pay...and I better be at the top of your little list..."

He smiled, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Now go...and make me, some money..."

She nodded and immediately left. As the door shut, the man in the chair lifted his head and smirked.

"Aint gonna lie to ya padre, but your girls got a nice ass."

Fisk walked back around his desk.

"Well you can have her...little pest has been trouble ever since I met her."

He said and sat down, looking across the desk to man across from him as he took off the beanie to reveal a bullseye in the middle of his forehead.

"I just might take you up on that..."

He said, licking his top lip with a sort of wink.

* * *

Somewhat more interesting...yes? For guys anyway. ::sigh:: The whole stripper thing and all. Trust me, it all works out. Reeeeviiewws! 


	3. The Devil Lady Herself

_**Chapter Three: The Devil Lady Herself**_

* * *

A couple hours past, Veronica was about to take stage as one of the girls stepped off.

"Ugh...I swear, men get more vulgar by the minute."

Veronica laughed and looked at her.

"Well then this aint the job for you...besides, arent you young? How old are you?"

"...16."

Veronica looked around and leaned in to the girl's ear.

"Trust me, you dont want to start you life out this way."

She said, slipping the girl a small money wad. The girl looked up at her.

"But, then why do you-"

"Look, Im 23 years old. I can vote and drink legally...I think I have more say in life then you. Just because you dance around in cute little costumes and get lots of money doesnt make it as glamourous as it seems...you dont want a man to try and take advantage of you or anything, not while your young. Now I want yout o take this money...get on a bus...go right home, and get back into school ok?"

"But I need this, its my only job."

"Ok, I'll tell you something...there is a cafe I go to every morning, I'll talk to my friend there ad get you started ok? Please...I mean you 16 years old for fucks sake, dont you kids have any shame at all?"

The girl nodded as she turned to go into the dressing room. Veronica stood straight, hearing her introduction over the loud music.

_"Welcome Welcome Welcome! Now gentlemen...that your night has been heated up...Lets Kick It Up A Notch! You know her, you love her, and hell...you probably violate yourselves to her pictures everynight...The Lovely! The Firey! The Simply Satantic! Laaaady Deeevil!!!"_

She rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair.

"They gotta go through all that every fucking time...its really old..."

She stepped out from behind the velvety black curtains, the ones detailed so nicely with the flames painted along the bottom trim. She gave a cute little wink, and smiled as she walked down the aisle which was blinking with little lights all the way. With a slight sway in her hips, the little plastic tail swung back and forth behind her. Towards the very end of the isle sat a man in what was known as 'best seat in the house'. He looked a little familiar, but with her constant seductive movements she couldnt keep a steady look at him, though she felt a cold stare overcoming her body which was odd for her because thats all she gets it staring...this was something else. She eventually made her way down the end of the isle, dangling and dancing herself around the pole. She fially got a good glimpse...the man from before, in the chair! Though she never saw his face before, the clothes gave him away, and that hat that rested just above his eyebrows. He sat back in the chair, a smirk curling his lips as he watched her like she was the only thing in the room with him.

"This is getting a little awkward...I bet he was sent to spy on me..." Veronica thought to herself, turning her back to him as she did a little twirl and danced her way back up the isle. Her few brief moment of entertainment were done, which was all it took to please such an easy crowd.

By the end of the night the music was still going just as loud, one last girl up to dance as Veronica sat in the back dressing room by herself, her head laid on the make-up table.

"Y'know...must be something about the color red that attracts me aye?"

She sat up quickly, looking to the door to see it was the same man from before.

"You! Um, you'r not allowed to be back here! Its employees only!"

She said in a sort of panic, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair as she tried to cover herself some with it. He only shook his head with that same stare in his eye. He stepped in, and kicked the door shut behind him.

"I am an employee..."

Veronica backed a couple steps as she looked around and stared at him as he just walked up to her, though taking enjoyment in how obviously frightened she was of him...he walked slow to keep it interesting.

"Look I know whats going on, its about the money, right? I can pay him back I swear, okay? Look see, I made all this tonight, and-"

"S'not about money Love. Boss already said... 'heh' your mine now Sweetheart."

"What? Wait a minute! What do you mean?!"

She couldnt keep backing away anymore, her back was pushing against a costume mannequin and he showed no interest in stopping.

"Please...I..."

She tried to beg at first. "What does he want from me? Jerk, Im ending this!" She instructed herself, reaching behind her as she ripped the elastic tail off the back of her little red vinyl costume and quickly, with a snap in her wrist, lashed it at him like a whip. Only to hand him grab the end of it and wrap it around his hand.

"Nice try girly, but theres no beatin me...ever."

"Im warning you! You better stop!"

"Or what are ya gonna do...?"

"...I'll...um...I'll scream!"

She yelled, yanking back on the little cheap piece of vinyl as he stumbled forward into a box of frilly little costumes and lingerie.

"That worked?"

Veronica kicked the side of the box and hurried ran out, grabbing her jacket as she pulled it over her shoulders. Out the back door she went, and down the street...with no intent on ever going back to that horrid place again, and hopefully never seeing that man...


	4. The Girl Is The Devil

Not as many reviews as I hoped...but its a start? Thank you Danrilor and Kai Bahamut for taking time out of what Im sure is your busy lives, to read my piece of trash. Enjoy the rest!

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Girl Is The Devil**_

* * *

Veronica returned to her so called 'home', shutting the door behind her with a quick slam. She doubled heck her 3 door locks and then stood there, her back pressed against the door as she sighed in relief.

"What a fucking night this has all turned out to be..."

She muttered, looking to see the white fluff ball come over to her.

"Too bad my little man wasnt there, huh?"

She said, bending down to pick up the cat.

"You would have protected me from the creepy man, wouldnt you sweety? Yes huh, yes you would."

She smiled, speaking in that cute little baby voice while scratching under his chin. He only replied with a soft purr.

"Guess I should find a better line of work huh? Never gonna get very far by just looking hot...well...less I was a model or somethin..."

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, she surely had a few connections to a couple businesses, it was New York after all there had to be something around for her to get into. She shook her head, that would never work. One she wasnt tall enough...only standing at 5 foot 2, not to menion the fact about her junk eating habits. Maybe the cafe? She certainly had a way with people and is always friendly...but she lacks the attention span to take orders and remember them at the same time.

"Well, what do you think Angelo? What should mommy's new job be?"

She said as he jumped out of her arms and onto the back of the couch. She walked around, taking her jacket off still in her old work costume, and sat on the couch turning the TV on. As usual...the news was on, rambling about the same thing like they do night after night after night...except one thing stood out...

"What the Holy Hell is this?"

Veronica arched a thin brow, turning the TV up some as Angelo jumped into her lap.

_"Tonight a young boy was saved from his 37th floor apartment home as it was set to fire, officals say it was all started after the boy's mother turned her attention away from the microwave, which caused an electrical fire. Both mother and son were saved by our citys newest hero, the DareDevil."_

She sat, leaned forward to the TV, petting Angelo as he sat in her lap.

"Hm...well thats interesting. Since when the fuck does a guy dressed in a stupid fucking devil costume, come off as a symbol of good?! Im sorry but excuse me? Is the city of New York all Athiests or somethin? Where was I when everyone converted huh? Oh this is some fucking bullshit..."

Angelo suddenly dug a claw into her leg.

"Ah! What? Jeez..."

The cat just looked up at her, his tail swaying behind.

"What, what is it? You want me to be some freeky deeky super hero woman or somethin?"

Thats it! Instead...be a super villian? Why not, shes a woman...she can just talk herself out of any trouble, besides its not nice to hit girls anyway. It would surely help pay the bills and maybe move herself out into a nicer place.

"Angelo...I think you might have a good idea there."

She smirked.

**An Hour Or So Later**

Veronica paced back and force in her bedroom. She wore her normal bed get-up consisting of a long oversized Tshirt and fuzzy socks which oddly had matching underwear instead of matching bra.

"Ok...well since the only kind of costume I have is my old work outfit...and my sewing skills suck ass...I'll have to become some kinda devil lady...or uh...somethin...but I'll need a name."

She paced to the left, Angelo watching her as he sat ont he bed.

"Lady Satan?"

She shook her head.

"Little Miss Devil?...Nah, that sounds like Im some kinda devil food cupcake or somethin."

She paced to the right.

"Satanika?!...Eh, too flashy...Lady Gothick? Or...Gothique? Nah, thats gay..."

She turned, now paceing left again. Angelo was gnawing at the remote and accidently switched on the TV that sat on her dresser across the room. It turned to the History channel where they were doing a segment on the infamous 'Jersey Devil'

_"It has been said that the Jersey Devil is a horrible beast that lives far out in the Pine Barrens of South Jersey. There have been several stories of it origin, but locals say the horrid thing mostly leaves others well enough alone until feeling threatened or when the monsters space has been infiltrated."_

"Thats Perfect! Thats me! Only...uh...Im not some crazy deformed airy beast living the woods of Jersey...but hey! That name works out good enough, right?"

She giggled, pouncing onto her bed and grabbing the cat.

"Oooh mommy loves her little kitty soo much, yes she does yes she does! Whos the smartest itty bitty baby kitty in tha whole wide world?! You are! Yes yes yes you are sweety little kitty cats!"

She said in that baby tone of voice, cuddling the cat.

"Thats it then...everyone has heard the story of the Jersey Devil, fuck that brings in a majority of our visitor population. Once they hear the name, everyone will just have to freak out. I'll run this entire city on my own! 'hehe' Im from Jersey, and I got that little devil costume? It was so obvious! ...But why didnt I think of it in the first place...?"

She blikned, the cat looking at her blankly.

* * *

Ta-Da! And she is born. You can thank the random white cat for that I guess. Anyhoo, sorry it took so long to update, busy for the Holidays and whatnot. Reviews please! Toodles! 


	5. The Killer On The Roof

_**Chapter Five: The Killer On The Roof**_

* * *

It was the morning after...actually it was a little after 10, nearly considered the afternoon...at least at McDonald's anyway. Veronica hurriedly walked down the sidewalk having almost forgotten the date she made the day before to meet Matt for coffee.

"He probably thinks I completely stood him up...Dammit, and what the hell kinda person does that make me out to be?! Standing up a blind man? I am so going to hell for this..."

She huffed as her pace quickened. Untill she heard behind her...

"Why in such a hurry? You didnt over sleep breakfast did you?"

She turned around to see Matt walking up behind her.

"Oh! Hey! Guess Im not as late as I thought?"

"Oh...no...you definately are, I was here earlier...around 8 or so. But I figured you overslept...if you dont mind me saying, you seem to be that type of person."

"Huh? Well yea...mornings arent my best thing and well...I kinda had a rough night."

Matt nodded in agreement.

"I didnt get much sleep either."

They walked into the cafe, Veronica sitting at her usual window booth seat with Matt across from her. A waitress walked over, one of Veronica's friends.

"Jessica, mind doin me a favor?"

She asked.

"Sure Ronnie, what cha need?"

"I got a kid thats lookin for a job, she'll probably stop by this afternoon. Shes real nice...but kinda goin through some life problems y'know? Could ya take care of her for me and set her up?"

"Oh yea sure! We're lookin for more help anyways, especially when all those kids come in from school to get lunch...its such a pain."

Veronica smiled.

"Jess your the best, thanks bunches!"

Matt lifted his head up some with a small smile.

"Now I can tell your definately not from around here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Your too nice, taking care of that girl. Anyone else around here really wouldnt care at all and would easily take advantage of a young girl...being so vulnerable and all."

"Oh really? And what do you know about vulnerable girls...?"

She asked, crossing her arms and sloutching back in her seat.

"I know that they tend to get into trouble more easily then normal girls."

"What about me? Do I seem vulnerable?"

"Not at all...infact from the way you talk and the obvious attitude in your voice, I can tell you've taken down your share of bad guys in your day."

"In my day? 'heh' you wouldnt be calling me old now would you?"

"On the contrary, I just insisted that you wouldnt be doing such things now a days..."

"Well you can believe me, you'll never find me running from a good fight...I might be a woman, but dont forget Im from Jersey...dont be so quick to judge the garden state's residents, though we do have kinda a bad rep anymore."

Matt just smirked. The waitress came up with their coffee and an extra full pot for refills.

"So...what do you do?"

Veronica asked, starting conversation.

"Lawyer."

"Oh? Well...thats interesting..."

"How so? What do you do?"

"I...uh...Im kinda between jobs at the moment..."

"Why dont you work here, and give me free coffee in the morning?"

He said with a slight smile. She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I dont do well when it comes to remembering lots of things at once. Plus Im not a morning person, remember? I cant pretend to be all happy smiles and cheery for these people."

"Why not? Your doing it now."

"Huh?"

"Your smiling...though its not very early, its still morning..."

Veronica blinked, looking across the table as Matt picked up his coffee cup to take a sip. "How the hell does he know that...?" She stared blankly, leaning forward a little bit. Matt just chuckled some, setting his cup down.

"Something on my face, or is this how your people say hello where you come from?"

She slowly slinked back into her seat.

"Uh...no...I was just...y'know...nothin 'hehe' Im just weird."

"Its alright, you can be curious."

"No, its nothing, its ok."

"Wondering if Im really blind or if Im just putting an act to pretty girls, huh?"

She blushed a little, shaking her head as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well...no, not exactly...I mean, its just a little strange that-"

She blinked, setting her cup down as she saw his red sunglasses sitting on the table and she looked up to see a pair of pale colored eyes.

"Im-"

"Its ok."

He said, slipping the glasses back on.

"Everyone gets curious at least once. Anyway..."

He stood.

"Hate to cut this short...but due to our late meeting, I have to go early. You wouldnt happen to be around for lunch would you?"

"Um...well considering its nearly 11...when do you have lunch?"

"I should be here around 1 or 2...if your alright with that?"

"Uh, yea sure. Not like I have a job to go to. I'll just meet you here later this afternoon then."

**Veronica's Apartment**

"Meow!"

"What? What can you possibly want?! I just fed you, I petted you, and you just finished licking your ass...what more do you want?!"

"Meow!"

Veronica was laid spread out on the couch, Angelo sitting on the floor and looking up at her.

"Meow!"

"Agh!"

She sat up, the cat jumping onto the couch and curling itself in her lap finally laying his head down.

"Oooh no, nuh uh, your not using me for a bed just because you wanna take a nap. A normal cat sleeps 19 hours out of the day, if you think Im gonna sit here for 19 hours your sadly mistaken!"

Veronica said, standing up as the cat fell to the floor. She walked into her bedroom, falling face down on the bed whose sheets had still neve been made from days before.

"I need a man...or somethin to keep me busy..."

She mumbled into the sheets while turning her head to the side to look at the alarm clock as it turned 1:38pm.

"I should go meet Matt for lunch...I dont know how much coffee I can take, it'll just make me more antsy and I'll never get to sleep tonight."

She pushed herself up off the bed and went to her dresser, picking up her hair brush then moving to the window as she brushed her hair looking out.

"Maybe toight I'll go out...do my thing..."

She turned her back to the window, putting her brush away as Angelo jumped into her bed ad began hissing madly.

"Hey! What the Holy Hell is wrong with you?"

Veronica looked oddly to the newly gone insane animal.

"Calm down, jeez Im sorry I got up."

She went to pet him, leaning forward some with her arm stretched. Angelo jumped up onto her back and them lept forward to her window. Thankfully it was closed because cats dont fly so well, he caught his claws into the curtain and rapidly swatted his paw at the window. By the time Veronica turned around, she didnt see anything there and simply assumed the cat was on a Cat Nip high and had gone into a temporary period of insanity.

"Whatever...just dont break my window and fly out into the traffic."

She turned her attention away for a moment, hearing the cat start going at it again. When she looked to see what it was, she caught sight of something just in the corner or the window.

"What?"

Veronica took the cat, plucking his claws out of the curtain, and sat him on her bed as she went back to the window but again saw nothing. Out of curiosity, she opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape as she looked down into the busy street and hen turned her ead up again to see something leaving the top of the building.

"I knew it! Theres someone up there!"

She looked inside for a second.

"You stay here, and I mean it."

She climbed up the fire ladder, since her apartment was alredy faily high up, she only had a short way to go. She stepped onto the roof carefully, her bare feet feeling hot against the black tar of the roof. She looked, seeing someone standing by the stairway entrance...looking oddly enough familiar though his head was down and arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey! You! Who are you?!"

"Im talking to you! You were creeping around my window, if you dont live here then you-"

"Aw...your goin to tell on me? After you so easily 'defeated' me before...I thought you might wanna go another roung Sweetheart..."

"What...?"

He lifted his chin up some, turning his head to her with that unforgettable look.

"Dont tell me ya forgot about me already Love?"

"You! Stop following me around or I'll call the police!"

He smirked, stepping away from the stairs entrance and letting his arms fall to his sides. He was more lazily dressed since their last meeting, wearing a normal black muscle shirt with dark blue jeans and boots.

"And what exactly are they gonna do...Arrest Me?!"

He started, going towards her.

"See after that little fit you threw the other night, the police had already been called...and of course they found me...in the women's in none other then...'ugh' your little girls things. But thanks to your boss...well, ex boss? He paid em ta get em off my back...and well, thats pretty uch why Im here today."

"Your here for me? For what?"

She questioned, standing her ground. She didnt exactly beat him last time, but by his show she figured she could take him. "Hell, a quick push and he'll fly over the side of building...it'll look like suicide from down there."

"Well...the money of course. You know how much that man likes his money...since ya never fully paid em back, he's gonna charge ya all the police charges as well. So...if ya dont pay..."

He laughed some, in a way sounding so wicked as he flashed 3 shruiken stars in his one hand and lifted his head looking up at her with a twisted grin.

"I get ta have my way with ya..."

* * *

Oh no! Can it possibly be the end of your...uh...hero? Girl? Person? Nah probably not...REVIEWS!!! 


	6. Lunch Date

_**Chapter Six: Lunch Date**_

* * *

"Like your supposed to scare me..."

Veronica said, her hands laid on her hips as she shifted her weight to one side.

"Your forgetting I managed to get away last time...what makes you think I cant this time?"

"Because..."

Before she could blink she felt an immediate pain and faint warmth trickle down the side of her neck as she quickly slapped her hand to the freshly made cut.

"Ah! What the hell was that?!"

"That...Sweetheart...is just a warning."

He smirked with a slight glint in his eye.

"And just think...your only way out is just over that ledge right there...cause I know where ya live, and you bet that I'll be stopping to visit ya...everyday..."

Veronica narrowed her eyes, the stinging on the side of her neck slowly began to fade away though there was a thin stream of blood running down. She whiped the blood off her hand onto her jeans. Then she sighed, her eyes looking down as a faint breeze blew a few strands of hair in her face. "What the fuck am I doing..." She shook her head and looked back up again.

"Fine...I'll pay..."

"What?"

"Im just going to pay...theres no sense in getting myself killed for that fat ass...just tell him to give me a couple days..."

She laughed some.

"And that I'll hand himt he money myself, in person...with a nice 'Fuck You' to his face."

"Oh no, your not getting out that easy Baby-"

He couldnt finish due to being interupted. Behind him came a voice, a man dressed all in red stepped off the ledge onto the roof.

"I believe the lady just proposed a settlement..."

Veronica looked up "Oh well aint this fuckin great..." she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Look you, go play save-the-day with someone else, I have myself managed here already, yer a little too late buddy."

She said with obvious attitude, it was true...she was never really one to recieve help so easily. Then her attention was brought back to her supposed attacker as he started to make an escape. As he ran past her he brushed against her shoulder...

"This aint over with you an' me..."

He whispered before leaping off the ledge to the next roof top. Veronica turned around and had now found herself alone...

"What? Where did everyone go?"

**The Corner Cafe**

Veronica sat in the window of the cafe, waiting for Matt to show. This time she brought Angelo with her as he slept in her lap. "What was all that about..." She wondered, her mind racing with different thoughts only to have them put on pause as Matt came up to her.

"Veronica...?"

"Huh?! Oh! Oh 'heh' Hi Matt...sorry, you kinda scared me for a second I was-"

"-thinking?"

"...um...yea. You wanna go sit down?"

"Sure, but only for a moment...I am a little backed with some paperwork for a client..."

They both sat down at a small table for 2, Angelo now sitting on the floor by Veronica's feet.

"Are you alright..."

Matt asked, sounding concerned.

"Hm? Yea Im fine, just thinking about something is all."

"Not that...Your bleeding, I can kinda smell it."

"What? Oh yea...my cat y'know, kinda freaked out on me earlier, its nothing."

"You sure...? Something that may seem small can really turn into big trouble later on..."

"What...do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, just some stupid fortune cookie logic. But seriously...how have things been..."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Well, you being such a good ew friend and all...the only thing I know about you is your name and that you have a funny cat."

"Things are fine...besides, I dont really know you either...so I say that makes us even."

"Oh? I understand, mom told you not to talk to strangers?"

"No, its not like that...I just...I dunno, I have a lot going on right now..."

"Are you alright?"

"Right now I am...its kind of a weird story. But you have to go back to work, so I wont bother you with it."

"Well, whenever your ready...I'll listen. just, take care of yourself ok?"

He started to stand, as did Veronica.

"I'll try to."

"C'mon, you said you could protect yourself, dont you start going soft on me already."

He said teasing. There were good byes as Matt left one way and Veronica the other, Angelo laying on her left shoulder.


	7. Devil Meets Devil

**Chapter Seven: Devil Meets Devil**

* * *

Later on that night, Veronica found herself slipping into a more modified costume. Though it kept its same style with a flexable form fitted bodice, elbow length gloves and knee high boots, she upgraded from using that thin vinyl strap of a tail to a real whip that she bought a while back for more...personal...uses.

"I never thought Id actually be using this thing again..."

She said looking at it as she tied it around her waist, leaving a longer piece to hang down in the back to have that sort of 'tail' effect.

"Ok Angelo, you gotta stay home while mommy goes and makes some money so she doesnt get her sexy little butt killed by her crazed stalker man, okie dokie?"

She said, making little kissie faces to the cat as he just yawned and laid his head back down. And with that, she was already out the window, sliding down the fire ladder railing and dropping down into the alley along the side of the apartment complex.

"Uuuh...now wait, if this is Spring Garden...the bank is like...3 blocks...that way? Wait...what street is it even on?"

She stood in the alley for a moment trying to figure out where the bank even was, it wasnt her fault she was new to all this.

"Great, I can tell right now this is going to be more hasstle then I wanted..."

"Ya look lost."

"Hm?"

She turned around, not thinking anyone was with her. But low and behold it was everyones favorite stalking assassin. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

She spat angrily only to make him laugh as he walked up to her.

"Well...look at you. And who are you supposed to be? Devil Lady?"

He smirked, walking around her with a tempted shitty grin playing his face.

"Im only doing this to get you to leave me the hell alone!"

"Hm...Oh I get it...since your a little Jersey girl, you must be a little Jersey Devil then, aint ya?"

"Jersey it is then."

"Just get out of my way already!"

She said angrily, pushing him to the side as she began to walk off only to have a tight grip come around her wrist.

"You didnt ask nicely...thats gonna cost ya."

He growled, pulling her back as he swung her backwards hitting against the side of the building. He calmly walked up to her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trench coat. Veronica winced "this is a lot harder then I thought" as she moved herself up from te wall, her back now screaming and acheing from the sudden burst of pain. Before she could step away from the wall, her stepped infront of her and thrusting a hand against the wall on each side of her head just trapping her there she found herself backing up to the wall again.

"What do you want? Why dont you just leave me alone?!"

Oddly enough, she started to feel a little scared right about now. She has never been confronted like this before...but then again she has never been in trouble like this before. She looked up only to find pale icey blues staring her down in return.

"I told you I'd get the money! I'll even get extra! Ok?! Please...?"

"Its not a money thing anymore...never was really, you were more less given to me after ya pist off the boss man. Your just free for play..."

"For play...?"

Again with that shitty look washing over his face. She shook her head, with one heel she stomped on his toe and reached up grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands down violently which was followed by the rest of his body while she pulled one knee into his face and pushed him back. With a quick snap in her wrist she pulled the whip off her waist with a loud crack. He stumbled back a few steps, then containing himself he stood up looking at the woman as a couple drop of blood came from his nose.

"Such a cute fighting technique...you learn it from the Jerry Springer show or what?"

"Least I got first hits..."

"I suppose mine doesnt count then...?"

"Huh?"

He smirked, tapping his finger on the side of his neck as he looked at her. She shook her head, raising her arm as the whip snapped out cracking open the fron bubkle of his belt as little shuriken stars came falling out at his feet.

"Try to pick em back up, and I'll wrap this around your neck and leave you to hang..."

His eyes glared, but little did she know that anything he picked up was a potential weapon. He quickly reached down picking uo a random shard of glass and flung it at her, cutting her hand open as she dropped her whip. With a bit of a cry, she grabbed her hand with the other tightly and looked over at him. He only smiled.

"Y'know...for someone whos new to all this you can take a hit pretty good Baby."

"Who the hell are you anyway?! You do you like picking on women or is it just me you seem to find joy in hurting?!"

"Me? 'heh' I'm Bullseye...and...yes, it is just you that I enjoy hurting..."

Bullseye said, sounding rather proud of himself in fact as he took a slight bow taking the black beanie off his head and looked to her to see the end of a whip come flying at him and cracking across the side of his face to leave a rip in the skin from the corner of his lip across his cheek to the top of his eye. He immediately grabbed his face and out of a shear burst of painful anger...threw the hat at her... Veronica blinked after getting hit int he face with a

"What the fuck do you call that?"

She said, her whip gripped tightly in one hand as she held the hat in the other.

"For that Im done playing with you!"

"Huh?"

He now ran at her, tackling her onto the side of the building again as he held her there. Her arms were pressed too tightly to her sides for her to move them at all and her legs didnt seem to serve much purpose either, he pretty much had her pinned. Until a foot came to the back of his head. Who could it be but none other then the man in the red suit before. She was saved? By the same man who she has found to be a bigger annoyance then her land lady?

"Your..."

She said, looking up at him as he turned his head to her.

"You should go..."

"But I..."

"Just go!"

* * *

Uh oh! The suspense...kinda...no one really cares anyways. ::sigh:: But you do? Right? Thats why yu are reading this, isnt it? Cause you care? Wll I care about you too...and to show how much you care, REVIEWS!!! 


	8. Roomies And Drunkies

**Chapter Eight: Roomies And Drunkies**

* * *

The next morning, or rather afternoon, Veronica woke up to the sound the cars beeping outside of her window which was followed with the usual shouting of the vehicles patrons.

"Oh man..."

She groaned while sitting up, proping herself on her arm while putting a hand to her head.

"I feel completely trashed...and I didnt even drink or anything..."

The thought struck her, since se quick her other job she hadnt been drinking as much. Was it a good thing?

" Pss Pss...Angelo...C'mon baby."

She blinked. Angelo was normally found right by her side when she woke up, or he was nuzzling her to wake up afer sleeping so late. He was like a fuzzy alarm clock.

"Where is that silly cat..."

She asked erself aloud, rolling out of bed. The oversized Tshirt fell to her knees as she stood up, a sleeve hanging off one shoulder. She wandered sleepily out of her bedroom, her eyes still a little blurred from sleep as she caught a slight glimpse of something on her couch. She rubbed her eyes.

"Angelo?"

"Not quite Baby..."

Came that voice again as he turned his head, looking over the back of the couch. He gave a quick body check and arched a brow.

"You always walk around like that when you think no ones lookin...?"

He smirked.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! How the fuck did you get in?!"

"Ya might want ta calm it down...dont want that hag of Land Lady hastle you for rent again...you have bigger bills to pay Missy."

"Will you answer my damn question?! Why do you insist on stalking me?!"

"Your an easy target."

Veronica walked intot he living room some more to see her at Angelo was seated calmly in his lap. She scoffed...

"Fine then, make yourself at home."

He only shrugged, one hand petting the cat the other holding the remote as he flipped through channles. She shook her head, he didnt seem to be here for ay kind of confrontation...so just leave it be, right? She went into the kitchen, the poorly stocked kitchen to be exact as she rumaged through her cabinets to find something to eat.

"Your outta cereal..."

Came a mutter from the living room as she mumbled under her breath.

"What is your deal? Are you trying to starve me to death or somethin?"

"Nope...just messin with ya."

"Why this early?! You have noticed I just woke up, right?!"

"Early?! You call this early?! Its nearly 3 in the afternoon woman! I climbed through your bedroom window at 11! And your ass was still in that damn bed!"

"Well excuse me! Mister-salker-who-wakes-up-early-to-harass-me! If you havent forgotten, I kinda had a hard night last night!"

"And thats my fault?!"

"Um...YEA!"

They argued, Veronica standing int he kitchen with her hands a her hips tapping one foot while Bullseye gave her a nasty stare from his position on the couch. Angelo remained in the lap of his master's enemy...being petted.

"Fine, I'm going out then."

She said, walking through the living room again towards her bedroom.

"Little late to be goin out now, everythings gona close in a couple hours anyways."

"Will you stop it already!"

"I'm only saying dammit!"

"Well say it to yourself then!"

Things went quiet again for a momet as Veronica walked back through the living room again carring some clothes as she went into the bathroom. He watched of course, there was hardly a moment when he didnt have an eye on her. That grin came aross his face again.

"Dont suppose I could join ya huh?"

She gave him a look and slammed the door.

"Figured not..."

He moped...and went back to the tv, flipping away at the channels. Angelo meowed, getting his attention.

"What?"

"Meow."

"...What?"

"...Meow."

"Dammit, what do you want?"

The staring contest was on! Only a few moments later she walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a normal white tank. Her hair falling in a wet black mess as she paused.

She looked at Bullseye, then tot he cat who stayed in his lap looking up at him. She looked up, then down, then up again.

" Excuse me?"

"Aah! Dammit! I was winning!"

"Yea...whatever. Mind leaving my cat alone? He's probably just hungry."

Angelo hopped out his lap, the winner of the game and strolled to Veronica rubbing his head against her leg.

"Cat cheated anyway...he kept closing his eyes just enough so they wouldnt shut all the way. I saw him!"

"Oh please, hes just a damn cat."

She said, walking over and openeding her front door that lead to the stair way. Since Veronica never really bought cat food she'd let him out to hunt the rodents arounds the building. She shut the door and walked past the couch slipping Bullseye's beanie on her head.

"Hey! Thats mine!"

"Tough luck, ya tried wingin it at me last night for some reason...so I kept it as a little keepsake."

She smiled playfully going into her bedroom. He got up and hurriedly walked after her.

"Well I want it back!"

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Fuck no! Gimme it!"

She ignored him, turning on her radio then sitting on the end of her bed as she put on her same old converse sneakers. As she tied her laces she looked up to see him standing in front of her. She smiled, giving a little wink.

"You dont get out much do you?"

"What?"

"Your tense."

"I am not."

"Have ya looked in a mirror lately? Ya got like 2 little veins that pop outta your head right there."

She said, finishing her shoes and standing up. She put her finger to his right temple.

"And if you dont watch it, you'll have some crazy blood preasure and heart problems later. Trust me."

"What are you a doctor? I think I'll take my chances."

"Not a doctor, I know from experience."

"My dad...head was a real hard ass, it got to him. I was 5 almost 6 when he died. His hear exploded or somethin."

She shrugged, it wasnt really like her to get emotional over stuff from so long ago so she didnt get upset about talking about it. But...as everyone knows, we cant hold all emotions in, they have to come out sometime. And nothing gets Veronica's emotions going then...

**Three Hours Later At Josie's Bar**

Veronica was sitting at the bar, her head laying on the counter as she cried...and had been crying for about 2 hours. He had oddly enough offered to prove he wasnt such a 'hard ass' and took her to his usual hang out place...other then the strip club. He found out this was probably his worst idea... they had gotten into a conversation about something which set her off into a world of supressed memories and got her into hours of uncontrolled tears. He sat ext to her at the bar, one hand kinda patting at her back as he held a fifth of Jack in the other.

"Yea...I know...Its alright...I understand...Yea...It'll be ok...ah huh..."

He just repeated, nodding his head some not really paying attention anymore. She was gone...totally gone...then quiet...really quiet. He blinked, turning his head as he put the nearly finsiehd bottle back down.

"...Hey?"

He shook her a little.

"Uh...Hello?"

This was odd...she probably just fell asleep. He could simply just take her back to her place, dump her on the couch and take her bed for the night? But that would be wrong...he could have easily just taken her away and done as he wished...but he wasnt that type. He patted her back again, then her shoulder before kinda going into a slight freaked out state as he grabbed the back of he head and lifted her up. Surely enough...she was passed out...by the looks of it she probably wont wake up for a while...at least for 2 days.

"Well now what..."

He just let go, her head smacking on the counter top. There was an older man sitting a short ways down the bar who chuckled at the two. He was te type you could probably think was someones crazy druken uncle or something.

"Looks like your little lady friend is all partied out for the night!"

He laughed. Bullseye oly rolled his eyes and looked at the old man with a raised brow.

"This..."

He said, picking her head up by a bunch of hair.

"Is far from being considered a 'lady friend'..."

The old man laughed even still.

"All women are like that son! If ya just get ta know the girl Im sure you'll find somethin ya like about her. Ha Ha Haa! Cause I already have! Gotta loves me a woman who can drink! And when shes done I aint gotta listen to her talk!"

He looked at her, turning her head to face him.

"It would be so easy to just kill you now..."

He muttered, slipping off his bar stool and throwing her over his shoulder. The old man cackled in laughter, whistling as if cheering him on. He glanced back, getting easily annoyed the drunkard and took his free hand slamming it on the edge of the bar counter where it had already began to splinter. A small wooden chip broke free in such a rush as it and a couple others sprang outward only to have one fly into the old mans mouth to get stuck in the back of his neck. Bullseye left through the front door with his sleeping drunken beauty over his shoulder in time to hear the old man fall off his stool and on the floor gasping for breath.

* * *

I not sayin that drinking is a good thing...aint a bad thing either but...we'll just say I got inspiration for this chapter after this weekend. 'hehe' But I didnt pass out! I can hold myself quite well thank you! though I did kinda have to get carried out for making too much noise...REVIEW!!!  
::sigh:: And I want to say thanks...to my only reviewer... 


End file.
